For the Kids
For the Kids (or FTK) is a student organization that emotionally and financially supports local children who have or have had cancer. Its main fundraising event is the Dance Marathon, but it also has an annual fashion show and zumbathon. Events Its Dance Marathon lasts for 12 hours in the Convocation Center. The event is dance-themed, with music going almost the whole time, a choreographed line dance done together at the top of each hour, and various dance organizations from UTSA to teach lessons. However, those registered as dancers only only thereby commit to not sitting down for the 12-hour duration. It's typically in early April. The dollar amount raised for the year is presented at the end of the event, and testimonials are given by beneficiaries of FTK's support. The FTK Fashion Show every fall allows kids who often are socially ostracized due to hair loss to feel like celebrities. There are games played and musicians who perform. Towards the end, the kids run through a tunnel of the oustretched hands of FTK members and event volunteers called the "Tunnel of Love." Zumbathon is every fall, where D-Fit studio leads Zumba for two hours either in the Rec Center or a ballroom. Themes Dance Marathon *2014: Be Brave *2015: Ohana Means Family *2016: Oh, the Places You'll Go *2017: Just Keep Swimming *2018: Launch Your Dream *2019: Discover Courage Within Fashion Show *2014: Winter Wonderland *2015: Madhatters Tea Party *2016: Candy Land *2017: Welcome to Neverland *2018: Star of the Show Zumbathon *2018: Lit Luau Officers 2012-2013 *President: Andy Linares *Vice Presidents: Diana Cuervo, Kevin Conway 2013-2014 *President: Andy Linares *Vice Presidents: Diana Cuervo, Kevin Conway 2014-2015 *Communications Chair: Ghada Ghannam 2015-2016 *Executive Director: Ghada Ghannam *Business Operations Director: Chrissa Kozaki *Events Management: Shane Fuggit *Family Communications Chair: Lial Baki (fall), Sally Kordab (spring) *Family Relations Director: Lial Baki (spring) *Family Events Chair: Estefania Bazan *Media Chair: Omar Akram *Communications Chair: Sawyer Kim and Ciara Zamora *Morale Chair: Clarissa Marsical and Taylor Buchanan *Public Relations Chair: Reem Farra *Rules and Regulations Chair: Justin Denny *Operations Chair: Aleera Barrera *Special Events Chair: Annemarie Loftus *Fundraising Chair: Savanna Offutt *Finance Chair: Dominique Edwards *Donor Relations Chair: Noor Razeq, Frank Gallegos *Merchandise Chair: Alejandro Vargas 2016-2017 *Executive Director: Lial Baki *Family Relations Director: Sally Kordab *Events Management Director: Estefania Bazan *Business Operations Director: Savanna *Awareness Director: Busola Fowowe *Public Affairs Chair: Samantha Holub *Operations Chair: Maria Guerra *Rules and Regulations Chair: Justin Guerra *Special Events Chair: Cece Cobarrubias *Family Communications Chair: Alyssa Arriaga *Family Events Chair: Rebecca Revilla *Communications Chair: Zuhair Steven Farra *Media Chair: Omar Akram *Morale Chair: Matthew De La Garza *Donor Relations Chair: Noor Razeq and Laiba Mahmood *Fundraising Chair: Mia Lopez *Merchandise Chair: Aisha Fall *Finance Chair: Cody Prouse and Christa Patterson 2017-2018 *Executive Director: Busola Fowowe *Awareness Director: Samantha Holub *Family Relations Director: Alyssa Arriaga *Events Management Director: Maria Guerra *Morale Chair: Whitney Wright *Special Events Chair: Krista Killam *Operations Chair: Marissa Young *Family Communications Chair: Nawal Baki *Family Events Chair: Rebecca Revilla *Greek Relations Chair: Lial Baki *Community Engagement Chair: Madisyn Carter *Alumni Engagement Chair: Cecelia Cobarrubias *Communications Chair: Troy Mata *Media Chair: Courtney Williams *Fundraising Chair: Cristian Gamboa *Merchandise Chair: Devin Narvaez *Supply Logistics Chair: Noor Razeq *Finance Chair: Cody Prouse 2018-2019 *Executive Director: Samantha Holub *Family Relations Director: Nawal Baki Festivals References Category:Stubs Category:Organizations Category:Service organizations